


Sinful Miracles

by unsp00kable



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 2+1 Things, 5+1 Things, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, Long Distance Orgasms, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Orgasms, avenging angel EDGING his demon, but it’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Two times they perform miracles to send each other over the edge while apart and the one time they do it the old fashioned way.





	Sinful Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! 
> 
> This is actually a collaboration between my [ boyfriend ](https://twitter.com/DesireeThe2nd)  
> and I! Literally started out as “what...what if they could miracle each other an orgasm” and we went from there
> 
> Check them out their art is rad (even a few Aziraphale/Crowley fan arts 😉) and I’m not just saying that because I’m over the moon for them uwu
> 
> Enjoy!

1.

The first time it happened was by pure accident. 

Aziraphale had gone upstairs to report his good deeds leaving Crowley behind in Soho. This was before the demon had gotten his flat, having asked the angel if he could crash on his couch for a few days while he was in the area. 

Well a few days turned into weeks as the two got wrapped up in each other as they so often did when together. With his Southern Pansy gone he had nothing to do in that lonely bookstore. So, Crowley decided he’s have himself a little wank session. 

He could taste endorphins in his blood when he bit his lip, thinking long and hard about the way Aziraphale has a terrible habit of covering up his face in embarrassment when he cums as it usually comes with a whine of the demon’s name. 

Crowley more often finds more pleasure in Aziraphale’s than his own. When Crowley finally climaxed into his own hand he must’ve accidentally miracled an orgasm to Aziraphale in Heaven out of pure habit. 

Thankfully the angel has learned how to mask his true feelings around other angel’s and how to keep his mouth shut. He was confused by the cluster of butterflies at the pit of his stomach but when he felt the licks of pure arousal ignite he knew exactly what was going on. 

So he stood there, trying his damndest not to make a peep as the pleasure overtook him. 

2.

It quickly became a sort of game for the two supernatural beings. 

Once when they’d had a little row and Crowley stormed out into a pouring England night he didn’t get far before feeling his angel beckoning him back to him. 

He held his breath, trying to half-heartedly resist it, wanting to walk off his agitation. 

_ I’m supposed to be upset with him I can’t just let him- _

_ “ahhhh” _

He shivered, trying not to look like a madman in the streets. Crowley turned on his heel to walk right back to the bookshop, feeling his wings threatening to pop out. He resisted them though, no matter how bad they wanted to spring out to fly home to his honey to return the favor. 

+1 

They’d gone back and forth sparsely for a couple of years, which only made things more exciting as each time was unexpected. Crowley picked the most inopportune times and places more often than not. 

However, performing unnecessary miracles to toy with each other was fun and all but Crowley wanted to try something a little different from the usual long distance fun. 

So he formulated a plan and put it into motion the very next day. 

He was going to zap his partner with a mind blowing rush of euphoria when they were alone. He wanted to see the angel’s reaction  _ and _ he wanted a front row seat to it all.

The demon waited until the shop had been closed for the evening, the two following their normal routine. Aziraphale was in his arm chair reading the day’s print from where was sat across from Crowley in the sofa. 

The redhead gripped the arm of the furniture, thinking long and hard about a string getting thinner and thinner. 

Crowley bit his lip, waiting as the thread split and finally snapped, undoubtedly sending the subject of the matter over the edge. 

He but his lip, bracing himself for a loud litany of moans, screams, prayer of any kind but...Aziraphale wasn’t fazed. 

If it weren’t for his slow sipping of his cocoa, the angel would’ve appeared stock still despite the demon’s efforts. 

Crowley was near fuming, reflecting on what had just transpired in front of him while sipping his own cuppa. 

_ I was sure he would have at le- _

“THIS ISN’T FAIR  _ HHH _ ” 

Crowley hissed, back arched like a cat at the burst of hot arousal boiling in the cradle of his hips. The ceramic tea cup and saucer in his grip rattled at the force of it. The demon carefully sat the set down on the side table next to him absolutely vibrating. 

“Whatever do you mean love?” Aziraphale dared to play innocent. 

Crowley swallowed hard, taking on the challenge as he spent the next thirty minutes being pushed to the edge before being pulled back to shore. He started sweating bullets when his partner stopped teasing all together before starting up again full force over and over again as though he was being punished.

It wasn’t long before he started begging. 

_ “Mmmm~  _ Angel please?”

“ _ Hm? _ Are you giving up?” 

“ _ Yessss _ ,” Crowley flicked his forked tongue out, licking his chops. 

“So this little game of yours is over?” 

“Wha- game of  _ mine? -oh  _ As though you didn’t pull one over on me while I was in Hell in front of  _ the Dark Council!”  _

The demon closed his eyes and jiggled his leg as the pressure in his crotch was increased by a certain Southern pansy across the room who didn’t dare bat an eye but did raise an eyebrow waiting for an answer for his question earlier. 

Crowley was beside himself, breath coming in little gasps as he finally gave in, nodding, “ _ mmmmhmm.” _

“Good.” 

Crowley slithered to the floor, practically crawling to the angel’s feet. He’s terribly close. 

Using a single finger under the chin, Aziraphale tilted the demon’s head up, lips only centimeters apart as he looked down into eyes the color of the sun. 

Crowley looked right back at him, shaking where he was on his knees placed on the floor in anticipation on just  _ what _ the angel was going to do now. 

Aziraphale smirked, snapping his fingers as Crowley sinks even further to the floor. 

“This is your punishment for pulling this on me while I was upstairs," Aziraphale stands, "Angel's can sense demonic activity you know." 

He begins to rant as Crowley just lays on the floor cock throbbing in his tight jeans.

"...and do you have any idea how hard it is to not only keep a straight face while having an orgasm but to also speak and come up with some sort of excuse for such odd behavior??"   
  


“ _ Angel please _ " Crowley sighed, trying once more.

"Do it yourself. I'm going to bed." Aziraphale walked off to his bedroom. 

Crowley shouted, "Aziraphalllle," drawing out every letter, begging from the floorboards. 

He finally managed enough gusto to get up, barely being able to stand so he, once again, nearly crawls through the entire book shop towards his Angel's room. 

Aziraphale had changed into his blue and white striped silk pajamas and was sitting on the edge of the bed when Crowley came through the door.

"What? Have you come to beg some more?"    
  


Crowley wrapped himself around the curly headed being’s leg and nodded. 

"Please Aziraphale I can't take it anymore," he ground against him trying to get as much friction as he could through his jeans.

Aziraphale sighed and scooted back to the middle of his bed and patted the empty spot between his legs, "sit." 

The demon did what he was told and got onto the bed sitting himself in front of his love, back against the angel’s chest, tilting his head back onto his shoulder.    
  


Aziraphale removed Crowley's precious glasses, "you know I can't resist when you beg so nicely," he unzipped his demons jeans dutifully and tutted when he found a lack of underwear. 

The angel cooed as he drug a finger up the thick vein that runs through the underside of Crowley’s length. It was pink and throbbing, weeping precum at the tip from where the foreskin had peeled itself back in arousal.

The demon hissed like a kettle when Aziraphale spit into his own palm, totally ungentlemanlike, and set a steady rhythm of pumping his fist up and down.

Aziraphale tightened his fist around his member giving a hard stroke up and down from tip to balls and back again before loosening his grip as though he were going to pull away. 

“Noooo keep going,” Crowley whined pathetically. 

“ _ Shhh _ ,” the angel slid two fingers into the man on his lap’s mouth, “ stop your pouting. I promise I’ll make it real good for you.” 

The redhead moaned at that, giving a weak thrust of his hips into the angel’s spit slick grip while suckling on the fingers on his tongue. 

“Aw you want to get yourself off? What a dirty boy...” 

The angel miracled his palm to be hot and slick with what Crowley guessed to be lube. He shivered with the sensation. 

“Well go on now, I haven’t got all night,” Aziraphale stopped his hand from wanking Crowley, keeping his hand in a fist with just the right amount of pressure at the head. 

The demon’s eyes rolled back as he was encouraged to fuck up into the white haired angel’s hand, using it to get himself off with as though his partner were a toy for his pleasure.

He looked up into those stormy eyes, swearing they were in the shapes of hearts. They were focused on the way his cock looked like it belonged in Aziraphale’s hand, making the demon groan the shop keeper’s name as best he could around the digits on his tongue. The demon was inching towards the edge and wanted nothing more for his angel to be the one to push him over it. 

_ Crowley wanted Aziraphale _

The red head stopped thrusting upwards and spread his legs hoping he’d get the hint. 

“Sweetheart are you tired,  _ hmmmm?”  _

Crowley nodded as fast as he could. 

“You want your angel to finish you off?” 

The demon answered by trying to take his partner’s fingers deeper into his mouth, wanting to mimic the way he blows him and whined low in his throat. 

Aziraphale doubled his efforts, stroking Crowley’s member roughly the way he knows he loves it. 

“Cum for me Crowley, let go, give it to me love,” Aziraphale smiled as the demon spurted his spend in his hand, legs quaking like an earthquake. 

The angel reached for the box of tissues kept on the nightstand, wiping his hand and Crowley clean. 

The demon struggled to keep his eyes open, fatigue taking over him. He tried to sit up, to flip over and give the angel a blowie but his body was plain wrung out. 

He huffed, annoyed at himself as he pawed at silk clad thighs of his lover behind him. 

The angel kissed behind his ear and whispered, “sleep Crowley I’ll be here in the morning love. I’m fine.” 

As the demon drifted off he felt content, always able to sleep the best in a certain pair of arms. Before the darkness overtook him he felt a quick peck to his cheek, giving him sweet dreams of his angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! find me on [ twitter! ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
